


Percy is not here

by Lara_Kaminari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, F/M/M/M/M/M, Face-Fucking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, No Condom, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, all are of legal age, i don't know what more tags to add, no beta we die like men, thigh riding, this is only porn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari
Summary: — ¿Te estás follando a todos mis hermanos? — Chilló Ginny.— No todos. — Respondió Margo. — Percy no está aquí.
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Bill Weasley/Reader, Bill Weasley/You, Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/You, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Bill Weasley, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Charlie Weasley, Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Ron Weasley/Reader, Ron Weasley/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Percy is not here

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos al porno que escribo mientras intento concentrarme en mis proyectos con trama.  
> La verdad es que sí, tengo muchas historias en mente que deseo escribir, ¡pero no sé ponerles prioridad! Es decir, todas tienen su debida trama y contenido explícito, el problema es que es la primera vez que estoy en duda sobre si subir todo al mismo tiempo o concentrarme en un trabajo a la vez.  
> Hablando de primeras veces... ¡La protagonista de esta historia tiene un nombre! Así es, un aspecto muy raro en mí ya que siempre he preferido que los detalles personales queden a la interpretación del lector. ¿Les gusta este cambio? Estaba pensando en modificar todas mis historias para agregarle un nombre a la protagonista, aunque sea el mismo. Tal vez se vea raro que todas mis protagonistas se llamen de la misma manera, pero lo resolveré luego.  
> Disfruten de la lectura!

Decir que Margo había mejorado con el paso de los años era una verdad obvia. La compañera de Bill y Charlie que conocieron en Hogwarts siempre había estado presente en la vida de todos los Weasley, es parte de la familia, aunque los jóvenes hombres del clan observaran a esa mujer voluptuosa con lujurioso deseo secreto. Parecía que la tensión los iba a matar, ¿cómo es que ella podía verse tan hermosa y sensual mientras cotillea con Ginny? Pobre Ginny, ella sólo ve a Margo como la hermana que nunca tuvo. ¿Cómo podría imaginar que el resto de sus hermanos está desesperado por follar a su amiga? 

Debería ser un pecado que esa mujer ande pavoneándose por ahí con una falda tan corta, sin importar que sea verano y todos usen poca ropa. 

—¡Margo! Ya vamos, se nos hará tarde. —Gritó Ginny desde la chimenea. —Mis padres nos están esperando en la entrada del Ministerio para recoger a Percy. 

La nombrada bajo las escaleras con lentitud, sosteniéndose el estómago y poniendo mala cara. 

—Ve tú, tengo un terrible dolor de ovarios. —Se quejó Margo. —Necesito descansar, te espero aquí. 

—¿Estás segura? Puedo quedarme... 

—No te preocupes, tus padres te están esperando. —Insistió Margo. —Te espero aquí, me prepararé un té y me pondré como nueva. 

Contra sus deseos, Ginny se dio cuenta que no tenía más opción que marcharse. Margo suspiró en cuanto su amiga desapareció por la chimenea, apoyando las manos en el sillón de falso cuero color café, alguien se acercaba con cautela por detrás. Después de tanto tiempo conviviendo con los Weasley, ella aprendió a identificar a la persona por el sonido de sus pisadas. 

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Bill? —Preguntó Margo sin voltear. 

—Escuché que estabas adolorida, pensé que podría ayudarte. 

—Oh, ¿y exactamente cómo lo harías? —Margo se mordió el labio al ver que Bill no emitió respuesta alguna. —Tal vez lo mejor sea que me siente en el sillón a esperar a Ginny. 

—¿Qué clase de anfitrión sería si no esperara contigo? 

En algún punto del camino hacia el sillón, ellos se estaban besando. Bill sostuvo a Margo para que se sentase en su regazo, manteniéndola firme. Ella gimió contra sus labios, sorprendiéndose cuando él la coloca directamente sobre su muslo, el coño empapado de Margo estaba presionado contra la parte superior de esa pierna musculosa. 

Él podía sentirlo, el desastre en las bragas de Margo. Pero claro, ambos ya lo sabían. Bill estaba dando una orden silenciosa y simple: Que ella monte su muslo, la estaba poniendo a prueba. Así que Margo aceptó, moviendo sus caderas para conseguir una asombrosa fricción. Ella podía sentir el pelo áspero de sus piernas contra su coño (benditos pantalones cortos), los pulgares del mayor de los Weasley clavándose en su cadera, pero algo faltaba para que ese momento fuera perfecto. 

—¿Por qué no le dices a tus hermanos que salgan de sus escondites? Quiero que todos vean cómo monto tu muslo. —Susurró Margo en la oreja de Bill. 

Aunque las palabras de la chica dieron la impresión de ser inaudibles, ninguno de los muchachos Weasley esperó otra señal que esa. Así que allí estaban todos, reunidos alrededor del sofá, observando como William le arrancaba las bragas a la estimulante chica. Sin el impedimento de la tela, el muslo de Bill se volvió resbaloso por la humedad. 

—Eso es, danos un buen espectáculo. —Animó Bill. —Joder, sigue adelante... 

Cada pasada por el muslo de Bill iba directamente a la fibra sensible de Margo, ella podía sentir que sus labios bajos eran divididos y que toda la fricción iba contra su clítoris hinchado. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, la sensación era exquisita y ya le daba igual cómo terminaría esa locura. Porque los escuchó, ella escuchó los gemidos ahogados de los hombres que la rodeaban, palpándose los pantalones y conteniéndose para no quedar como animales salvajes. 

Margo sintió el orgasmo que subía por su vientre, al parecer tenía el fetiche de ser una exhibicionista. Las manos de Bill aferraron su agarre contra sus caderas, animándola a acelerar el paso. 

—Maldita sea, te ves tan bien montando mi muslo. —Jadeó Bill con una media sonrisa. —Sé que estás cerca, carajo, me tienes tan excitado con sólo apretar ese coño codicioso contra mi pierna... Vamos, ven para mí, acaba para nosotros... 

Fue un orgasmo poderoso, probablemente uno de muchos. Al siguiente segundo, Margo fue puesta de pie para ser recompensada con el sabor de diferentes lenguas. El calor era asfixiante, la ropa sobraba en ese encuentro a punto de consumarse, ¿por qué seguir retrasando lo inevitable? Ella está perdida entre las manos que recorren su cuerpo y tocan las zonas que antes se consideraban prohibidas, son un remolino de sensaciones que la lleva hacia la habitación del piso superior. 

¿Quién duerme allí? ¿Bill? ¿Charlie? Oh, da igual. La cama es grande, demasiado grande, es perfecta para poder disfrutar más de esos hombres que juegan con su cuerpo. Margo tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo para que alguno de ellos hiciera un movimiento, siempre devorándola con la mirada sin atreverse a cruzar el límite. Pero al fin estaba pasando, podría cumplir todas sus fantasías con los hermanos Weasley. 

El grupo de hermanos fue rápido, apartando la molesta ropa del camino para apreciar la magnificencia de ese cuerpo que tanto tiempo llevan deseando. Como si supiera lo que le aguardaba, Margo abrió sus piernas de par en par en la cama para exponer su sexo húmedo a los hombres. 

—Esto sonará mal, pero necesito grabar esto. —Dijo Ron, balanceándose de un pie a otro para ocultar la desesperación por follar. —Por supuesto, con el consentimiento de Margo. 

—Adelante, tienes mi consentimiento, aunque espero que grabar esta inofensiva reunión no signifique que dejaremos pasar futuros encuentros. —Dijo Margo, relamiéndose los labios. 

—Basta de charla. —Anunció Charlie. 

Ese hombre sí que sabía besar, esto estaba lejos de ser un beso lleno de dulzura y cuidado. Esto era salvaje, Charlie mordió su labio inferior y Margo intentó saborear cada centímetro de esa lengua que invadía su boca en tanto se derretía por la estimulación en sus partes bajas. Unos momentos después, ella estaba lloriqueando contra la boca ajena cuando su excitación comenzó a inundar la mano del chico. 

—Tan jodidamente mojada para nosotros. —Gimió Charlie. —¿Vas a correrte en mis dedos? 

Margo no respondió, aturdida por las múltiples sensaciones y admirando como esos hermosos hombres se masturbaban ante la vista. Ron intentaba estimular su propio miembro erecto en tanto sostenía la cámara, una escena que causaría risa en la chica si no fuera porque Charlie enterró su rostro en su coño. Ella se vio sorprendida por la acción, quedándose sin habla, él estaba follando su estrecho agujero con la lengua. Margo arqueó la espalda mientras su estómago se disparaba hacia el hecho y dejaba escapar un lujurioso gemido. 

—¡Joder, sí! ¡Oh, Charlie! 

El certero ritmo del nombrado no disminuyó, Charlie siguió aumentando la velocidad mientras el resto de sus hermanos ahogaban murmullos de placer por lo erótica que llegaba a verse esa mujer. Todo lo que necesitaba para ser empujada al límite llegó cuando Charlie raspó su sensible capullo con los dientes, ella se dejó llevar con un grito. 

—Te ves tan tierna explotando en la boca de Charlie. —Dijo Bill con una pequeña risa, admirando el coño abierto y brillante que estaba cubierto por la saliva de su hermano, casi podía verlo palpitar después de ese increíble orgasmo. —Pero no es justo que la acapares para ti solo, hermanito, ¿por qué no dejas que los gemelos y yo nos unamos al juego? 

Ron soltó un gruñido de disgusto, sintiéndose excluido. 

—Tranquilo, deja que tus hermanos mayores te muestren cómo se hace. —Dijo Bill, guiñándole un ojo al menor de los Weasley. 

La gran cama era perfecta para que Margo pudiese acomodarse entre los dos gemelos, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. Ella sólo podía gemir ante la estimulación en sus senos siendo mordisqueados y succionados, ese par de hermanos parecía ser tan juguetón como con sus clásicas bromas. Fred y George parecían cronometrados, un gemelo jugó con el clítoris, frotándolo en tortuosos círculos, y el otro deslizó dos dedos largos dentro de ella. 

Pero Margo no pensaba quedarse atrás. Ella estiró sus manos a los lados para tomar las pollas erectas de los gemelos y comenzar a masturbarles. Fred y George gimieron al unísono por el gusto de ser atendidos, olvidándose momentáneamente de Bill y pasando por alto la forma en la que él se acercaba a la mujer expuesta. 

Luego de llenar sus dedos con un poco de lubricante, Bill introdujo sus dedos en el trasero de la chica. Ella dejó escapar un sonido de necesidad en respuesta, permitiendo que el mayor de los Weasley metiera hasta tres dedos en su estrecho agujero. 

—Dios mío, Bill, hazlo... —Suplicó Margo. —Fóllame el culo, estoy lista... 

—Paciencia, preciosa. 

Bill estiró una de sus manos y la metió en puños en el cabello de Margo, elevándola de su posición para que esté sentada. Fred y George protestaron, pero el mayor de sus hermanos no los escuchó. William estaba muy ocupado golpeando su gran polla contra la boca abierta de la mujer y bajando por su apretada garganta. Ella disfrutó ser utilizada enteramente para el placer de ese hombre, con las pesadas bolas de Bill golpeando su barbilla y su nariz raspando contra el abdomen marcado. 

Ron se acercó por atrás de Margo y comenzó a dirigir sus movimientos sin hablar, indicándole que siguiera mamando la verga de Bill en cuanto se acomodara en cuatro patas sobre la cama. De ese modo, mientras William folla brutalmente la garganta de Margo, los demás podrían divertirse con los otros agujeros disponibles. 

Aunque, claro, Ron estaba cansado de esperar a que sea su turno. 

Arrodillándose detrás de la mujer posicionada en cuatro patas, Ronald empujó su centro empapado con un movimiento suave, llenándola por completo. Podía sentir que el coño de la chica lo apretaba con euforia, listo para correrse de nuevo ahora que él estaba dentro. ¿Y qué más podía hacer él? Aumentó el ritmo, Ron empezó a martillarla sin abandono. El sonido de la carne golpeándose lleno la habitación y la depravación de la escena era un elixir de lujuria para todos. La polla del chico continuó frotándose contra aquel punto dulce dentro de Margo y ella gimió de gozo una y otra vez. 

—Merlín, esta puta no tiene suficientes agujeros para estar satisfecha. —Jadeó Charlie. 

Él y Bill habían decidido ser atendidos por la boca de Margo, en tanto Ronald seguía follándola por detrás y los gemelos jugaban con su trasero de modo burlón. Ella miró al amante de dragones, respirando agitada por la nariz, babeando y goteando alrededor de la polla en su boca y sus labios magullados. No podía tener suficiente de ambos, eso es cierto, Margo intentaba alternar entre un miembro y otro. Charlie tenía razón, ella era una puta sin suficientes agujeros para estar satisfecha. 

Aunque ellos eran realmente adictivos. 

Cuando Ron, Bill y Charlie llenaron a la chica con su semen, ella ya no supo cuántos orgasmos tuvo en tan poco tiempo. Y parecía que no podría llevar la cuenta de sus propias explosiones, puesto que ninguno de los muchachos parecía dispuesto a darle un descanso. Fred se acostó en la cama y Margo se sentó a horcajadas de él, hundiéndose en la polla que tanto anhelaba. Una vez que ella estuvo empalada, George se colocó entre las piernas abiertas de su hermano y empujó a Margo hacia adelante. Luego, él tomó su polla y la deslizó contra el trasero de la chica. 

Ambos presionaron sus labios contra el cuello de la mujer, encontrando el punto sensible en sus respectivos lados. George decidió permanecer en el lugar sin ningún tipo de movimiento puesto que los empujes de la cadera de Fred, que movían el cuerpo de Margo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, hacían todo el trabajo. La mano de George encontró su camino hacia el clítoris hinchado, por lo que Margo no tardó en alcanzar un orgasmo duro y placentero. 

Los gritos de éxtasis de la mujer fueron en aumento conforme Fred aceleraba el paso y su hermano George le seguía el ritmo junto a la presión en el clítoris. Al final, ella era un ser jadeante relleno de semen, dejándose caer en cuanto los hombres dispararon sus cargas y se movieron para que Margo pudiese recostarse en la cama. Inconscientemente, ella fue deslizando las manos por todo su cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso, trazando un camino hasta sus sensibles pezones magullados. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Fred con una risa cansada. 

—Deleitándome con la vista, tengo a un grupo de hermosos hombres sólo para mí. —Explicó Margo, ahora rodando las yemas de sus dedos alrededor de sus pezones. —Soy la bruja más afortunada del mundo; Ron, espero que tu cámara esté lista para las siguientes rondas. 

Tal vez debieron ser más inteligentes con el uso del tiempo, ¿acaso ninguno lo vio venir? Claro está, el grupo estaba absorbido por la energía sexual de la habitación y Margo tampoco era la voz de la razón a esa altura. El grupo quiso aprovechar cada segundo perdido, por lo que la mujer era un desastre cubierto de pegajoso semen en su rostro y su cuerpo, decidida a que los hombres pelirrojos usen su cuerpo para su placer. 

Bill empujó toda su polla gruesa en el culo de la mujer, abriéndola con dolorosa lentitud. Él la estaba follando a un ritmo rápido, sin deseos de detenerse o disminuir la brusquedad de los empujes, ella lo recibía con gusto. Mientras el mayor de los Weasley follaba a Margo por detrás, Charlie la atrajo hacia él, metiendo su pene erecto en el coño que requería atención. Margo se sentía en el borde del deleite, estaba rodeada de dos pollas diferentes y apetecibles, con Fred y George acercándose a los lados de la cama para que ella pudiese estirar sus manos y masturbarlos en tanto seguía rebotando. Ronald intentaba aparcar todos los ángulos posibles con su cámara. 

—¿¡Qué están haciendo!? —Gritó Ginny, abriendo la puerta de improviso. 

Ninguno respondió, habían sido atrapados en el acto. 

—¿Te estás follando a todos mis hermanos? —Chilló Ginny. 

—No todos. —Respondió Margo. —Percy no está aquí.

**Author's Note:**

> Fue suficiente? Se quedaron con ganas de más? Se acaban de dar cuenta que les gusta como escribo y las porquerías obscenas que salen de mi cabeza? Sea como sea, házmelo saber con un comentario!  
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
